


It could be worse

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack Rollins isn't some kind of faggot; but he wants to kill for everything SHIELD did to Brock, he wants it so bad he's getting lock-jaw and making a fist.





	It could be worse

The doctors not to let Jack in the emergency room. He stays outside hiding injured hands in the pockets and looks at Brock through the window. 

Of course it could be worse. After all they could die during detention or being locked up in Raft, but both these things didn't happen.

Jack put his forehead to the cold glass; there are a plastic tubes in Brock's mouth, his face and arms are bandaged, he is unconscious for several days; the only doctor's advice is to wait.

So Jack waits. 

It's been two more days. Jack was told Brock came out of the coma, but the attending doctor, bitch with big tits, says the visit is aviable only for family or relatives. When Jack yells he doesn't give a shit, he wants to see his partner, the doc rolls her eyes and advices to go home and get some sleep, Brock will be in the intensive care soon so Jack will be able to visit him any time.

Jack hooks up with the charge nurse the same evening. The girl giggles at his jokes - shitty jokes, to be honest, he was never good at interrelations with people, especially women. But his charm works this time, the nurse slips a piece of paper with phone number under his palm, and then lets him into Brock's room just like a guilty schoolgirl.

"Please, your visit will be limited to fifteen minutes," nurse whispers quietly. "Or I'll be in trouble."

"Of course, _baby_. You're amazing."

Jack takes the chair quietly, seats down.

"It hurts," suddenly Brock grunts, his eyes are closed. "It so fucking hurts," he repeats with chuckle. 

"I'm sorry, pal, but you already look like a mobile meth lab." Jack laughs, but there is nothing funny.

"What's up with Pierce?" Brock asks.

"Dead."

"Cap?"

"Alive. We need to lay low for a while."

Brock licks his lips and winces.

"Let me call the nurse."

"No." He stops Jack with a sign, touches him with the edge of his hand.

Jack holds his breath for a moment and tenses a lot.

"Stay," Brock says. "Until I'll fall asleep."

Jack swallows hard and nods.

"Sleep. I'm with you."

Brock falls asleep with his hand on Jack's knee.

If Jack could, he would shoot Rogers in the head right now. And then he would take care of the rest crew. 

Jack Rollins isn't some kind of faggot; but he wants to kill for everything SHIELD did to Brock, he wants it so bad he's getting lock-jaw and making a fist. 

Waiting is all he have.

So Jack waits. 

Cut Hydra's head out so there'll grow two more.

He stops in the front of the door, takes a piece of paper with name _Emily_ and several numbers.

Jack winces and throws it to the trash bag.


End file.
